Various types of events, such as business events, corporate events, conferences, trade shows, contest events, technology fairs, fun fairs, etc., are held in a large number around the globe. Such events may have people participating in large numbers. For example, business events and corporate events may have various speakers and delegates speaking on various technologies emerging in the market. In many such events, products and merchandise may be exhibited for selling and displaying to the participants of the event.
Management of such events, generally referred to as event management, relates to managing various aspects of an event. As described, a large number of people may be participating in an event. Hence, planning for budgets, logistics, participation details, facilities, and other event related aspects become essential for effective management of a particular event. One factor that may largely influence the success of an event pertains to making information relating to the event available to target audience and participants of the event.
In the present time, mobile technology is widely used for management of events. Mobile communication techniques may be used, among other things, for providing the target audience and participants with information regarding the event.